Rebirth at Sea
by TrueDespair
Summary: For Pseudo-quill. AU. Things can do from bad to worse in one's life. But rarely does it result in losing it. But as Kurogane was about to find out when he was but moments from his own demise that the ocean has held more then just saltwater and the stories he had heard as a child may not be stories after all. Slight KuroFai at the end. -Complete-


Again, _long time_ since wrote oneshot.

This is for **Pseudo-quill **for making that fanart for my zombie AU fic: **Flash and Bone**. Such a sweetheart. *hearts all over*

I wrote this on paper but change a lot when I typed it up because most of what I wrote _sucked_. XP

But for everyone else, enjoy~!

* * *

**Rebirth at Sea**

* * *

Mermaids are mysterious creatures, his mother would say. They were half man and half fish. They would live deep underwater; away from land and away from humans who reside there. And like the treasures of the ocean, they can be as pure as pearls or rustic as the very coral reefs that humans would love to see. But as amazing as that kind of race really was, he knew that they weren't real. No one had really seen them and no one had proof that they really do exist. Just stuff of myths and legends like in books or movies.

But what he soon found out was that even the most ridiculous legends have a grain of truth in them. He just wished that he would have listened to that small voice in the back of his head sooner.

* * *

_Do you know what a mermaid is?_

_Then let me tell you, young child._

_A mermaid is a creature of wonders._

_A half-being that can befriend fish and man alike._

_They cry pearls whenever saddened._

_They waive their hair into fabric._

_And they talk to the very things that reside in the waters._

_But the one thing that most mermaids cannot do._

_Only those with ability greater than their own. _

_And it'll be only used once in their entire lifetime._

_To save a life if they so please._

_But to save a life comes at a price._

_A price that both must accept._

_For what is given cannot be taken back._

_Not even the very destiny that you have now._

* * *

It was a case of rotten luck, Kurogane decided. Rotten luck and hard, cold Karma. It was a bit amusing on some level though; how his life turned out the way it had. But just because he wasn't too surprised by it didn't mean that he liked it.

_Not one bit._

"Damn it." He cursed as he tried to get the rope off his wrists and ankles. He was currently floating along the Atlantic Ocean one afternoon. It was the middle of summer and he had just celebrated his twenty-first birthday. He couldn't remember much before he opened his eyes. Just that before he closed them; there were grins of maliciousness and sadism on blank faces.

He was just going out drinking near the harbor where his family's fishing company was. He was about to take over the business as was his late father's wish. However, as he was drinking some shots in a bar; he realized too late that they have been spiked.

His body went numb, his mind wiped out and his own vision failed him as things went black.

When he came to many hours later, his clothes were tattered and he was tied onto a broken pole that came from a ship…or that's what he assumed.

Apart from being tied up, Kurogane soon knew that he was nowhere near any land or any port of any kind. And to top it off, if he _were _to get himself free, he couldn't swim very well. With his body mass and a slight fear of the very waters his father took him out to see, it wouldn't take very long before he would drown.

_The gods might be laughing at him at that very moment. _

"Stupid fucking jerk offs!" Kurogane growled as he struggled against his binds. "First they fuck with my family, then my home and _now _the damn company?" He gritted his teeth as he felt the pole starting to sink. "Well that's great; now I'm gonna drown while I'm stuck to this thing. Happy fucking birthday to me." He tilted his head back with a tried sigh. "Can my life get any crappier?"

* * *

_What a sight to see._

_When I was wandering around that very day._

_A handsome young man; a soul pure but beaten,_

_Drifting afloat while on some wood but not swimming or moving at all._

_But after some time and thoughts in my head._

_I said to myself 'I have never seen that male before. Oh how splendid he was.'_

'_But you have seen many of them before.' You would say. 'So how was this one different than the rest?'_

_Well the answer was simple, the answer so small._

_For who in the world, if any at all,_

_Would have those eyes like his, so bright and red?_

* * *

He was starting to sink and was sinking quickly. All those years of training with his sword and working out in the dojo gone to waste. Never once did he think it'll be any use for him now. He had tried repeatedly to get the ropes at least loosened but curse his luck as he realized that they were wrapped around him pretty tight.

The ocean was approaching him; his feet almost into the waters. Groaning in dismay, Kurogane looked around trying to see if there was anyone with a ship or a boat to notice and rescue him. "When I get out of this damn situation, I'll find that bastard who ordered this little getup." He growled. "God knows he hated me before I even knew his name. Fucking Seishiro."

Just near the poor man; small waves were approaching him; going fast but swift.

The sounds of water whooshing about caught the man's attention. He turned his head and saw what he never seen before.

_A gleam of bright aquamarine in the dark blue ocean._

"What the fuck?" Kurogane asked as he felt the need to move back or up; whichever he thought was more effective.

Suddenly, a huge canon of water burst out in front of him; soon raining back down; wetting his clothes. As he coughed; some of the water got into his mouth; he opened his eyes and saw something that he thought he would never see in his lifetime. "Holy crap…" He breathed out.

_A mermaid; creature of the sea. _

"Ah, that felt nice." The mermaid sighed happily as his arms were stretched upwards; above his head. "I _do_ love to make a grand entrance."

Blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin was first seen as the human got a good look at the mermaid. It was obviously a male what with a lack of curves and breasts. But what really threw him off was that tail of his and that smile. He had read before that while mermaids are generally peaceful, they can be a bit apprehensive of human contact. Story or not, he at least knew that.

The mermaid floated for a bit before turning his attention to the man. "Well hi there." He greeted. "It's finally nice to see you."

"…" Kurogane's eyes were trailing down to the tips of the creature's tail; seeing the bright color of mixed blue and green. "T-That can't be real." He spoke up. "It that really a tail?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean this?" The mermaid moved so the tail stuck up in front of him. "Well unless I've been mistaken for a walrus then yes, that is a tail." He then smiled. "But no matter~!" He grinned up at the man. "Name's Fai; Fai with an I, by the way."

"Oh yeah?" Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Well I'm _drowning_ with a capital D." Humor wasn't his best suit though he had been told by few that he can be funny without trying. By then his bound ankles sank into the waters.

"Really?" Fai asked. "Because that's a weird name to call someone. Unless, that's a nickname of sorts." He tilted his head to the side.

Was this _mermaid_ really as stupid as he looked? "No, dumbass. I was being sarcastic!" He yelled.

"Well that's not very nice." Fai pouted. "I came all the way out in this amazing ocean and here a find a_ handsome_ young man who has a grumpy face but won't tell me his name." He then smirked. "Maybe I should just go somewhere else-"

"Kurogane!" The man blurted out; not really thinking. He cursed himself for his moment of weakness. "It's Kurogane…." He repeated softly. He felt his own pride shrinking but he valued his life more.

"Kurogane, huh?" Fai pondered. "That's a very manly name." There was a gleam in his eyes; suggesting that he knew more then he let on. "But I think Kuro-puu would suit you better."

"Huh?" Kurogane was in short; shocked and started to become irritated. "The hell are you talking about?" The water was up to his knees. "I just told you my name, you dork."

"And I just told you," Fai grinned as he pointed at the human. "That maybe Kuro-puu might suit you better." He crossed his arms. "Kurogane sounds too long so I think maybe Kuro-puu, or Kuro-tan, perhaps Kuro-chan?"

"_Are you sick in the head_?" Kurogane snapped. "For a damn mermaid you're as annoying as my damn cousin Tomoyo!" He growled as he started to struggle against his hold. "I don't have time for this! In case you haven't notice, I'm in a crappy situation here!" Water was almost up to his lower thighs. He was panicking a bit.

"Situation?" Fai suddenly asked. "But you seem to be doing just fine." The mermaid didn't understand. He had heard that humans were capable of going on the water with material they called 'wood' and most of the population can swim. He didn't see a problem.

The human had to blink twice at the mermaid in total disbelief. He then frowned. "I'm tied up you moron!" He snapped. "And I can't swim!" He can feel the chill of the water now going up to his waist. "Some morons knocked me out and sent me out to sea! It's not like I _wanted_ to hoist myself up like some freaking ship pendent!"

"Well that changes everything!" Fai chuckled; looking sheepish. "So you all tied up and you can't swim." He glanced into those red eyes and frowned a bit. He didn't know how to untie a rope since his people never had a use for it despite seeing it on some boats. And even if he could, he couldn't drag the poor human through the ocean. There might be sharks, jellyfish or worse.

But this human intrigued him somehow. It'd be a waste for him to die.

Suddenly the mermaid got an idea. "Of course!" Fai hit his fist on the flat side of his hand. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

"What?" Kurogane saw the mermaid's expression and couldn't help but feel hopeful. "What is it?"

Fai laughed as he lifted part of his tail close to him. "I just realized that there is a way to save you~!" With his right hand he placed it on his tail and with his nails; started scratching it. For a moment, nothing happened but second by second, those scales that graced the creature's tail started coming off.

Kurogane watched with both awe and confusion. "Uh…what are you doing?"

Without looking up, Fai's smile softened greatly. "This is a secret that even most of our people don't know about. Only those who have gained abilities almost on a god-like level such as the mighty Poseidon." He had enough scales in his hand for a mouthful. With both hands; he started to crush them. The result was a shiny pile of mush. "Here it is. Now open up~"

….

Now with his stomach in the water, Kurogane couldn't believe his ears. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I have been drugged by jerks, my family company is probably taken over, I'm perched like a damn gargoyle on the verge of drowning in the ocean and you expect me to eat that?" Kurogane's body temperature was cooling rapidly as his chest was soon completely in the water. "What do you think I am? An idiot?"

Retracing the hand a bit, Fai looked confused and a bit hurt. "But…I thought you needed saving…that's why—"

"When I said I needed _saving_, I don't mean anything about my damn stomach!" Kurogane's shoulders were soon engulfed by the waters as the man continued to shout at the mermaid. "What about some sort of damn weapon like a knife to cut me out or something! There _has_ to be another way!"

Fai soon realized that the human didn't have much time. "Look, we don't have many options right now, your body is sinking and while I could cut that rope thing off, I can only do some much before _we_ sink into the water!" He leaned out his hand that held the mush. "Please, Kurogane! Eat the substance!"

"But that thing came from your damn tail! Who freaking knows where that has been! And what kind of god-like power is a pile of mu—mmmfh!" His ranting was cut off as water started entering his mouth. He tried to move up for air but it was prove futile as his whole head sank into the ocean; bubbles of air popping out from the surface.

The mermaid blinked before he panicked. "Kurogane!" Holding the mush tightly into his hand, he moved back a bit before diving into the water.

This was what dying was like; the long dragging kind.

Kurogane can see the glow of the sunlight from the surface floating further and further away as he continued to sink into the depths of the ocean. His didn't have time to hold his breath but had his mouth closed to prevent water from coming in. But he knew that it'll be just a matter of time before his body couldn't take the carbon dioxide and he'll _have_ to open his mouth.

Well, his life had been great for the most part, he mused. He had great parents, made a lot of friends and had…he dared to admit; fun. His life was short but it wasn't boring. He just wished that he had listened to that mermaid like he would have for his mother about the existence of those creatures.

His vision was starting to go.

Fai saw the human and quickly swam to the bound human. With worried eyes, he can see that Kurogane was dying. Looking at his closed palm, he leaned it out and pointed it to the human; trying to plead with him to eat it.

Even with his weakening vision, Kurogane can see the shine coming from the mermaid's hand. With all his strength, he slowly shook his head; those eyes filling up of hopelessness. Something that he didn't want to have while dying but what else could he feel as death was approaching?

Frowning, Fai have had enough. Without thinking, he put the mush into his mouth. Closing it, he swam in front of the dying human and grabbing those shoulders, he placed his lips over the human's.

The feeling of his body must not have left him yet as he felt soft but slightly salty lips on his own. Instinctively, Kurogane's eyes widened a bit and his mouth suddenly opened.

Taking advantage of the human's shock, Fai pushed the mush into the human's mouth; pressing his body onto the human's.

He can feel the mush going into his mouth. Kurogane wanted to spit it out but with the mermaid's mouth on his, his body just reacted and he swallowed the mush; almost throwing it back up from the taste of it.

Satisfied, Fai pulled back and softly smiled as he cupped Kurogane's face_. "It's going to be okay. You'll be better in no time…."_

With his mouth still opened, Kurogane could have sworn that he heard the mermaid talk. But the blonde's lips that were on him just seconds ago didn't move. Why was that? But before he can think further on it; he felt that his body was at his limit. His eyelids were closing as his vision became so blurry that all he can see was a mop of blonde hair and two dots of sapphire looking back at him.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_What is this?_

_Am I dead?_

_I have to be._

_I was sinking._

_There was water in my lungs._

_And I saw that mermaid for the last time._

_So why…._

_Why do I feel so warm?_

_Isn't death supposed to be cold?_

_Am I in hell?_

_It doesn't feel like hell._

_In fact;_

_It feels nice._

_Nice and warm._

_Almost like someone was holding me._

_Or comforting me._

_But it doesn't matter to me._

_If this is what death is then I welcome it._

**Kuro….Kuro….**

_Huh? What was that?_

**Kuro…Kuro…wake up….**

_Wake up? But I'm dead. You can't wake up from death. It doesn't work like that._

**Kurogane…you need to wake up…**

_Wait….that voice…I heard it before. I know it. But where…?_

_Where…no….that's not it…_

_Why?_

_Why…do I feel so heavy all of a sudden?_

* * *

Kurogane opened his eyes, feeling groggy and disoriented. He blinked as he found himself laying on his side. _"Ugh…w-what happened?" _His head was hurting a bit. The last thing he remembered was drowning to his death. But that mermaid did something to him. But what was it again?

"_Aha. Finally you woke up."_

There were fingers softly going through his hair. It was nice, Kurogane mused. His red eyes looked up and he saw a pair of Sapphire eyes looking down at him. _"…F-Fai…?"_ His voice a bit rough from the lack of speaking. _"W-What are you doing…?"_

"_And a hello to you too."_ Fai smiled as he continued his ministrations.

Feeling more awake, Kurogane blinked twice up at the mermaid. _"Wait…your lips…they're not moving…."_

That made the blonde chuckle. _"Well I'm not the only one."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Your lips aren't moving too."_ Fai pointed to the man's mouth.

"_Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be? We're having a conversation aren't we—" _Kurogane stopped as he touched his lips. The whole time he was speaking, they didn't even move. Not even a little. Surprised, he sat up and covered his mouth. Letting it go he heard himself gasp but those lips didn't budge; making him cover it again. _"What the hell…..?"_

The blonde mermaid laughed as it swam around to face him. _"Don't be so surprised. While we can breathe underwater; we have gills so there is no need to our mouths to open. In fact, we're speaking telepathically."_

Kurogane was in shock. Not only did his lips _not_ move, he was talking to the mermaid through their minds. Something was not right here. Speaking off… _"Hey, wasn't I dead just a minute ago?"_

The blonde's smile faded a bit. _"About that, you didn't die…not exactly."_

"_What do you mean 'not exactly'?"_ Kurogane asked with a raised eyebrow. _"Am I or am I not dead?"_

"…_.You did die, Kuro-sama." _Fai sat on his bottom; his tail laying straight on the flat surface. _"You see…after I give you that mush….your heart gave out for a few minutes."_ He sighed sadly. _"I was getting worried. I had a difficult time freeing you from those rope things. I had to drag you back to my home. It was long and tiring but I made it. By that time though you started to…."_

Kurogane leaned his head a bit forward. _"Started to….?"_

"…_.Kuro-sama…." _Fai spoke up. _"What is that below your waist?"_

Confused, Kurogane moved over and froze. He…He couldn't feel his legs. He looked behind and see why he couldn't feel his legs.

_He had none._

"_A…A tail…."_ Kurogane stated with awe. _"I have a fucking tail…." _His tail, unlike Fai's, his had deep ruby scales that were glistening in the light of the waves. Snapping his head up, he then realized something else. _"Oh shit, we're underwater."_

"_That's what happened to you after that." _Fai nodded. _"You're saved. But for a price. It is rare for a mermaid to save a human's life even inches from death. So the lucky one would use their own scales, they can feed them our power; preventing them from dying. But…to save a life…there had to be…side-effects…"_

With a look of slight apprehension, Kurogane touched his neck and found gills. He can feel the presence of fish and other mermaids around the area; like the stories said. And he can feel Fai's power from the scales flowing inside of him. _"So…I'm a mermaid. I can no longer go back into being a human?"_

"_No…I'm sorry…."_ Fai looked away. He didn't want the human to think that he was turned into a freak. While he did save him; he never asked to be one. But he was in a great shock when he felt fingers under his chin; making him look into the eyes of the now-mermaid.

"_What are you sorry about?"_ Kurogane asked softly. _"You've done nothing wrong."_

"_But…you're a mermaid like me." _Fai protested. _"That wasn't what you wanted but you were dying and-"_

"_I asked you to save me." _Kurogane calmly ended the argument. _"And you did."_ He then closed his eyes. _"Look, I don't think I gave you enough credit for what you've done for me. I was being a jackass and didn't make it any better. It's just that my life went to hell and all but I had no right to take it out on you…."_ He looked away. _"So…w-what I'm trying to say…"_ He pressed his lips into a line. _"T-T-Thank you for saving me."_

Fai blinked before he slowly grinned. _"Well then, you're so welcome~!"_ He was happy that the now-mermaid was okay with his fate. Taking the hand from his chin and patted Kurogane's shoulder. _"I know that it'll be freaky to have a tail and swim underwater but you'll get the hang of it."_ He smiled softly. _"And you got me…so it's easy."_

Kurogane considered those words that the blonde spoke of. He glanced around where he was and when he came back to the blonde's face, he faintly smiled before shrugging. _"As long as I can swim and you not saying those annoying nicknames; I think I can handle this new life."_

Fai snickered as he stuck out his tongue. "_Sorry Kurgy~! No can do!"_ He let go of his hold on Kurogane as he made a face. _"You just going to have to get used to it!"_ He was glad that the mermaid was okay with his fate. It made things a lot easier. For him, for himself and for two other people.

People that the red-scaled mermaid knew about.

Scowling, Kurogane curled his hands into fists. _"Oh no, you don't."_ He started going after the blonde. _"Get back here!"_

"_Catch me if you can Kuro-chan!"_ Fai laughed before swimming away with the dark-haired mermaid following him.

Despite using the tail and the currents of the water, Kurogane caught up to Fai and the two wrestled on the flat surface of a rock just ways away from Fai's home. Though feeling very odd about being what he almost didn't believe in, he decided that life underwater beats the hell on the surface world anyday.

* * *

_Life can really turn around for you._

_It sure as hell happened to me._

_Being a mermaid did have its ups and downs_

_But looking back, maybe it wasn't that bad._

_Sure I complained about it a few times._

_But that blonde would be there to guide me through._

_Annoying as he is, I can never forget what he had done for me._

_Even after he told me a dream about my parents._

_Even after finding out that he was a prince of an underwater kingdom._

_Even after we had stayed together for years._

_I'd rather be a mermaid then dead._

_Because I wanted to live._

_And that's what I was given; a second chance._

_So there's nothing that will make me give that up._

_No matter what; I am a mermaid._

_A human who died and reborn as the creature of legends. _

_From an annoying demi-god blonde blue-eyed being of the sea._

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Ugh, never again!**

**OTL**


End file.
